Requiem for the Sun Wiki
Welcome to the Requiem for the Sun Wiki The wiki about the Doramraz that since September 2008 ; Life in Doramraz * Doramraz * Organizations * Characters * Daily Life * Government ; Playing the Game * Players * Story arcs * Time in the Game * History * References To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. When editing this page, please note a few things: * The inexperienced may want to check out the "How to help" section on the "community portal" article linked on the sidebar. * Remember this page is the most public face of the wiki - test edits are best done on a separate page. * Sections within "" markers (without the spaces) - like this entire section - are hidden comments, and can be separated by several lines. Be sure not to break them. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. "Ideas have neither gender, nor age, nor race, nor religion, nor creed, nor loyalties." ~ Noir Abandon '' __NOEDITSECTION__ '"Welcome to Doramraz, the city of bright beginnings! Proudly founded by the Mraz family"' "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device." - The Eagles This is the city of the perpetually eclipsed sun, a dark and twisted world of clockwork cityscapes, towering buildings of glass and brass and bronze, great elevators, and grimy cobblestone streets lit by gas lamps. Zeppelins equipped with windmills, tethered to the city by great cables, provide power from the upper atmosphere. Airports and docks top the buildings while mountains and an ocean surround the city. Beneath this lies another 'city': tunnels run through the mountains that lead colossal steam trains into the industrial heart of the city- they come in from the mountains and the tracks dive underground to massive loading docks due to the lack of room above ground. And even further below lies the mining operations... You hear an explosion a few streets over and know that some terrorist has struck again. You pull your coat tightly around you and shuffle off towards your cramped one bedroom flat, hoping that the cops are too busy to notice your hidden stash of drugs you just bought from one of the smaller gangs. ---- Doramraz is a city divided into levels (see The Levels of Doramraz). The lowest level is the mining facilities that stretch deep underground. Above that is the freight steam trains' loading and unloading complex, which acts as a supra-support structure for the city so that it doesn't collapse into the ground. As you move up the levels the city gets cleaner, richer, and the level of corruption becomes more elegant. The upper part of the city consists of the tops of towering skyscrapers made of glass, with air ship docks, windmills for power, and things of that nature; it is above the cloud of smog that chokes the rest of the city. The city is surrounded on three sides by mountains, and the fourth side is a massive sea port. The RP will take place within the city as it's large and complex enough to house the whole game (at least we think so for now). This is a Steampunk/Mafia/Psychological Thriller RP that will mostly have to do with fear and corruption and insanity and all that fun stuff. The aforementioned drug, called Led, is a hallucinogenic agent that can be taken in a variety of forms. This is the ONLY drug in the RP, outside of alcohol and similar mainstays. Led is completely fictional. Players will be able to create characters at all levels of city life, from a poor miner living in the slums, to a rich politician sitting high in the sky, to a gang leader, a mafia boss, a union organizer, a serial killer... basically anything you want, and the city will grow and change around your characters. It’s like a Hitchcock film + The Godfather + V for Vendetta + Requiem for a Dream. ------------------------------------------- Category:Browse